Travelling Back
by Marauder Evans
Summary: Harry went back in time to save his parents and two Marauders after he defeated Voldemort, he's forced by Dumbledore to bring Ginny. He also has another reason why he didn't want Ginny to come alone...HG LJ
1. Travelling Back

"You are NOT coming, Ginny!"

"Potter, hand me my socks, I don't like to travel without a clean pair."

Harry Potter glared at Ginny Weasley who stood in front of him, packing her bag with a face that showed no sign of irritation. Harry groaned and threw a bundle of socks at her. "Stop ignoring me!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, jumping on top of her trunk in attempt to close it. "I'm not ignoring you, now be a good boy and help me close this trunk."

Harry crossed his arms stubbornly. "I am not helping you, Gin. Why are you packing? I told you, already. You're not going!"

Ginny glared at him before storming out the room. Harry raised his eyebrows. _That was too easy…_

Ginny grabbed a peach of parchment and some ink before she start to write her letter.

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**I hope I am not disturbing you with this letter, but Harry has been so gladly to inform me about his mission. Well, actually I tortured it out of him, but it's all the same. **

**Anyway, I was wondering if I could accompany him on his journey, you see, I think Harry will need someone to keep his sanity, which would be me of course. Not Ron, he's too stupid and Hermione would drive him mad. Let's just say I'll just baby-sit him? **

**I'm also very useful too; I can count to one billion, cool huh? Sorry, where was I? Oh right, Harry. To be honest, I don't want to be separated from him, especially since he's going back in time, he might fall in love with his own mother for all I know! Besides, got to keep the ladies off of him, or Sirius for that matter…**

**I know this is a weird letter, but can I please go? I'll tell Mum when we reach there, if I told her now she would tie me to the bed and spoon feed me so that's out of subject.**

**Regards,**

**Ginny Weasley**

Ginny gave Errol the letter and watched him fly away. Ginny sighed before smiling satisfyingly to herself. Harry might've held her out on the war but he wasn't going to keep her out on this one.

After a few hours Errol was sitting on her bed, sleeping peacefully when Ginny stormed in. She gave the owl an apologetic grin before taking the letter.

**Miss Weasley,**

**It is nice to hear from you Miss Weasley; you were not disturbing me at all. I admire your courage and spirit to go with Harry on this mission. I do agree with you. Harry can be a bit reckless sometimes. With this I grant you permission to go with Harry. He might not like it, but he needs a good friend to knock some sense into him once in a while.**

**I do not doubt your abilities either Miss Weasley. I trust you will use them wisely to help Harry on his mission? Not to mention he is becoming Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor which means you will be his assistant. **

**The Tuner leaves at 6 am sharp tomorrow.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**PS: Oh, and I will appreciate if you didn't tell Molly. I will do that bit myself. She will not be happy at all. And tell Harry that I told him not to threaten to tell Molly about this or I will come down there myself and have my way with him.**

Ginny grinned. She ran out the room with the letter in her hands to give Harry the _wonderful_ news.

Ginny was chatting excitedly to Dumbledore as Harry walked in front of them, leading the way. Ginny had managed to get out of the house with all sorts of booby-traps Harry had set-up for her. As if stealing all her underwear would make her stay home.

They were standing in a field when benches and flowers planted around the bench. Ginny assumed this was the Turner seeing no-one would put a bench in the middle of wet soiled ground.

Dumbledore turned to Harry as they shared a briefed hushed conversation, Harry wasting glances at her occasionally which she returned with great retort.

Dumbledore grinned at the couple before offering them the bench which they took. Dumbledore made sure they were aware of the rules and specifically told Harry he wasn't aloud to kill Peter Pettigrew in advance.

"But sir, when we reach Hogwarts, how will you recognize us?" Ginny asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "No need to worry about such things. I believe my younger self is already informed with this information."

"Oh, ok." Ginny mused.

"Ah, it's about time. I hope you enjoy your trip!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily and before either Harry or Ginny could reply they saw the world 'rewind' itself.

Harry quickly collected himself, pulling Ginny up with him as he stood, much to her pleasure. "Let's get going. Breakfast's starting in the Great Hall."

Ginny sighed. "If we must…. Hey, are you going to carry me? I'm still tired…"

Harry snorted disbelievingly at her. "As if …"

Ginny pouted. "Come on, Harry. Please?!" Ginny huffed impatiently when he ignored her. "What in Voldemort's name have I done to you?"

Harry rolled her eyes before beckoning her over. "You do know you'll have to pay me back?"

Ginny grinned as she climbed upon Harry's back. "Sure thing Professor Potter!"

"Now….Gidee-up!"

Harry rolled his eyes. _Hogwarts here we come…_


	2. Professor Harry and Assistant Weasley

"So what are you planning to do?" a deviously handsome boy asked with long black hair and dark blue eyes.

A boy with glasses and messy raven hair looked up at him. "Nothing actually. Wasn't planning on asking her out anymore Pads, you know that," he said before launching a piece of meat in his mouth.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Prongs. Don't tell me you've given up on her yet!" When he saw James' mirthless look he turned to a sandy haired boy who was reading a book intently. "Remus, help me out!"

Remus Lupin looked up at Sirius with his warm brown eyes before shaking his head. "Sirius, it's not going to work!"

Sirius pouted. "But you're our love guru!"

Remus rolled his eyes opening his mouth to say something…

BANG!

The Great Hall door burst open and revealed two bodies sprawled out on the floor. A raven haired man lay sprawled out on the floor with a red-haired woman on top of him, who was giggling uncontrollably.

The Headmaster, who Harry noticed was looking clearly young-aged, rose out of his seat and smiled at them. Soon enough McGonagall popped up form her seat, giving the two stern looks. "What on earth is the meaning of this? Who are you?"

"Well, looks like miss pissy hasn't changed." Ginny whispered, causing Harry to turn into a coughing fit.

"Will you please follow me into my office?" Albus' voice asked them quietly.

They smiled and headed towards the door behind the Staff table where Albus had pointed.

Soon enough whispers flew through the Great Hall as Albus stood the table and strolled through the door where Harry and Ginny walked through.

"Who were they?" Peter Pettigrew asked, his large front teeth unnoticeably coming forward, much to James' appetite.

Remus shrugged. "Probably two late students or something."

Sirius shook his head. "No it can't be. He looks like James' long lost brother with…with Lily's eyes!"

James gawked at him, along with Remus and Peter. "You're joking, right?"

Sirius glared. "No, I'm seriously serious!"

They rolled his eyes at him. Sirius grinned. "Ok, but seriously. His hair is the same as James' and I don't think anyone has that type of hair unless their part of the Potter clan. And who else has Lily's eyes? You know…he looks like the perfect mix for Lily and James' son!"

Clearly everyone heard the exclamation as the whole Gryffindor table was caught up in choking fits and giggles. Soon enough a slim, gorgeous red-haired girl with emerald green eyes came striding over to where the Marauders sat. She glared at James then Sirius, who grinned innocently at her.

"What's up, Evans?" Sirius smiled charmingly at Lily who glared at him.

"What stupid rubbish are you talking about? I mean honestly! You're aloud to talk about me, as long as _I_ don't hear it along with the rest of whole Hogwarts!" She exclaimed at Sirius who winced.

"Well, I didn't know I said it that hard! Forgive me Lily-flower?" Sirius pouted mockingly at Lily her stared at him tight-lipped trying not to smile.

James decided to give one of his Potter-charms an activation card. "Hey Lily, you looks ravenous today!"

"_What?!_" Lily fumed, settling her hands on her hips.

James smiled nervously. "You know…umm, ravenous?"

"Do you mean ravishing, Potter?" Lily raised her brows at him.

"Umm...maybe." James said grinning stupidly.

Lily glared at him. "You better." She said before stalking off.

James sighed and shook his head before looking at Sirius. "I'm terrible aren't I?"

His only response was…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

…

"So you are Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley?"

Harry and Ginny nodded. "I'm James Potter and Lily's son. She's part of the Weasley clan."

Ginny elbowed his ribs. "Molly and Arthur Weasley. I think they're married by now right?"

Albus smiled and chuckled a bit. "James and Lily's child? Wait till Poppy hears this…"

"Sir!" the two teens exclaimed at their Headmaster.

Albus coughed and smiled at them. "Ok, onto more serious matters. My future self has informed me of your arrival. I assume you have been informed by myself about your positions as DADA teacher and assistant DADA?"

They nodded so Albus continued. "I think you know the rules? And seeing you are staff you will address me by either surname or given name?"

They nodded again. "Good, now, your classes will start in about forty minutes. I will have Minerva escort you."

Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes as Dumbledore smiled. "She's not as bad in this era. She tends to get crankier every year spying Sirius Black."

Harry and Ginny grinned, sharing a knowing look. No wonder McGonagall got greyer the day Sirius appeared from the veil.

"Are we going to get different names?" Ginny asked.

Albus shook his head. "I see no need for that, do you?"

Ginny shrugged. "But isn't it going to be irritating for Harry and his dad?"

Albus considered it for a moment. "Only if Harry finds it necessary, but I see no problems in it. Do you have any problems with your last name Harry?"

Harry shrugged recklessly. "Nope, I'll let you know if Dad's shaming the family name, though."

Albus smiled. "Very well, then. I'll fetch Ninny- Minerva sorry."

…

"Come on, let's go." Remus stated, pulling Sirius up with him.

"But I haven't finished my breakfast yet!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Let's go, Black. Unless you want to turn into some Ugly Betty, with fat and all!" Remus glared as Sirius gasped horrifyingly.

"What do we have first?" Sirius asked, stealing a bit from his bacon which he managed to grab when Remus dragged him from his breakfast.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Remus stated.

Sirius looked at him in confusion. "Hey, you think those two students are in our class? That girl was downright hot!"

Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius always fell for something that wore a skirt and two legs. He grinned knowingly. He and James had set up the perfect plan for him. All they just had to wait until the next Hogwarts trip; which was next week Saturday.

"You know, if you keep smiling like that I'll tell Snivels about the wonders full moon can do to his hair." Sirius exclaimed snapping his fingers before Remus' face.

Remus cocked an eyebrow at him. "The wonders full moon can do to his hair? Is the lack of sexual contact with your hand getting to you already?"

Sirius glared as they entered the DADA classroom, taking seats in the middle of the class (only to catch a glimpse of Ginny's legs), before answering. "I heard the girls talking about some L'Oreal. The motto was: because you're worth it and when I asked what they were talking about they showed me the commercial so I created my own!"

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius. "Why were you with the girls?"

Sirius shrugged. "They had a sleep over so I joined them."

Remus shook his head. "God, you're so gay sometimes."

Sirius wanted to protest but heard a loud thump and saw James let himself sulk in the chair. He buried his head in his hands before sighing. "I give up. No more hunting Evans."

Sirius wanted to ask what he said but his new DADA professor and his assistant (legs) covered his mind.

Harry smiled nervously. "Good morning class. I'm sure you all are wondering who I am and who that lovely lady is _sitting_ on _my_ desk."

Ginny rolled her eyes and crossed her legs, much to Sirius' view.

"Well, my name's Harry Potter." Some students started to whisper, casting glances at James. "No, James is not my brother. My name's just Potter. This here is Ginny Weasley, my assistant. We're going to be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts, for you to be able to defend yourself when those slimy gits of a Death Eaters and Voldimart here comes to attack!"

Several students gasped at the way Harry used You-Know-Poo's name. Harry rolled his eyes at them drastically. "Oh for Merlin's sake! Grow up! Let's all repeat after me. Voldemort."

There was a vocal of murmurs spreading through the room. Ginny cast Harry a mocking look which he didn't see so he continued. "Good. I think you all shouldn't fear his name. From now on. Whoever doesn't say Voldemort will receive detention."

The class murmured. Sirius leaned in to Remus. "You think she's single?"

Remus rolled his eyes drastically at Sirius who grinned. God he loved those legs!

"Any questions?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Miss Evans, is it?" Harry gave his mother a sweet smile with she returned.

Lily nodded. "How did you, erm, get that scar?"

Harry and Ginny stiffened. Ginny bit her lip and looked at Harry. She rested a loving hand on his back, which he returned with a small smile.

"Voldemort gave me that scar." Harry stared not daring to look at Lily. "My – my mother died for me when h came to kill my parents. Because of her love the killing curse, does anyone know what that is by the way?"

The call went silent so Harry shrugged. "Avada Kedavra. That spell reflected off of me because of the love my mother gave to me when she sacrificed herself for me. It gave me this scar." Harry lifted his messy bang from his forehead to reveal the lightning-bolt scar.

Several students looked at him with pity and awe. Some with horror and expressionless. "Don't pity me. I was only six month orso. I hope that answers your question…Lily."

Lily sank back in her seat, nodding. Harry frowned. Lily looked like she was about to cry, but she shook her head and looked at Harry.

"Your mother must've been a very proud woman." Lily told him.

Harry smiled at her. "Wouldn't you risk your life for the life of your child?"

Lily looked at him with her matching emerald green eyes. "I – I don't know."

Harry gave her a reassuring smile before whispering to himself. _Don't worry, Mum. You won't go through that spell if it's the last thing I do._

Harry collected himself. "Good, any more questions?"

"Are you single?"

Laughter ran through the room as a girl with brown curls flushed in embarrassment. Harry grinned, earning a flirty look from Ginny. "I am single at the moment. I'll let you know if I'm interested Miss Blackberry."

The girl turned another shade of red as the class sniggered. The mood lightened soon enough, much to the DADA teacher's comfort.

"How old are you sir?" a girl with long silky black hair till her waist asked form next to Lily's seat.

Harry smiled at her. But before he could answer Ginny cut in. "How old do you think he really is?"

The girl shrugged. "Twenty-five…"

Harry stared at her wide-eyed as Ginny giggled. "Anymore bets?"

"He looks around a good Twenty-five going to thirty…"

The class shared murmurs of agreement and Ginny looked at Harry with mirth before turning to the class.

"He just turned nineteen two weeks ago." Ginny informed as the class gasped as Harry pouted mockingly.

"I didn't know I looked that old! Thank you very much! I feel thirty before I can even hit twenty!" Harry exclaimed and pouted mockingly towards the class who grinned.

"Sorry Professor!" they echoed sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. "Well then, let's hear your bets for this lovely lady here?"

After a few question and date proposals class ended, the class leaving with excited whispers about their new DADA teachers Harry called Remus back.

"Remus, Listen. Dumbledore informed us about your erm, problem once a month." Harry started off gently as he saw Remus began to sulk.

Ginny smiled and put her hand on Remus' shoulder. "It's ok. We have a family member whose part werewolf too."

Remus looked up at her with slight relief. "really?"

Ginny nodded and smiled. "We have a special potion for you to reduce the pain in your werewolf form and so that you can control yourself. If you want it you'll have to come buy my office Friday."

Remus' head snapped up in surprise and happiness. "Really? A potion that can do that? Of course I'll come!"

Harry laughed and clapped him on his back. Ginny smiled at the young Remus with his long sandy brown hair and his trademark wolfish grin. "My office is in the same room with Harry's, unfortunately, but anyway it's right next to the kitchen. Just say 'Harry Potter is the greatest and most handsome wizard in the world'. Don't ask. He came up with the password. I still have to find a way to change it."

Remus nodded, grinning and left the room. This was going to be a good year at Hogwarts…

**A/N: Aye, thank you all for the reviews I've gotten! I hope you lot can see the point in this. It's a slight boring chapter but I promise you (cross my heart) that the next one will be more fun! and L/J ish allong with Snivvelus and Pettigrew! Oooh, talking about Snivvelus and Pettigrew, anybody know what kind of evilness I shoul tribute to Snape? Review are this girls best friends! swears too much moulin Rouge!**

**Sirius: You tihnk? And i always thought you were obsessed with the Bold and The Beautifull...**

**Annie: Shut it Sirius or I'm putting you in that gay bar next chapter! And i will if they reveiw A LOT! wink wink**

**Sirius: You heard the lady! DONT REVIEW! You don't want your most sexy character turning into some Freddie...!**

**Annie: Aye, it might be Adam and Eve but Adam and Steve is mighty right!**

**Sirius: groans I need some chocolate.**

**Annie: Sorry for this ramble! I tend to do that when this queer here disturbs my thoughts. Review!**

**Sirius: I'm always in that innocent head of yours.**

**Annie: Don't make me let those chocolate choke you!**

** Review! muaahaha, oh hell. for the third time, damn it Sirius! **


	3. Healer HArry

Traveling Back

Chapter 3: Healer Harry?

**A/N: Aye, thank you all for those reviews! Hehe, enjoy this chapter! I'm gonna start giving you a couple of hints now, starting with…Peter…**

------

"Pettigrew!" a voice snarled from the shadows.

Peter Pettigrew immediately cringed terrified. He stared at the tall boy in front of him, with long black greasy hair. The boy had a disgustful sneer on his face before he moved towards Peter. "So, are you going to go through with it?"

Peter swallowed hard before nodding his head. "Y- Yes. My Lord, I've d- done what you asked. The Evans live on Number F-Four Privet D- drive. She has a- a younger sister."

A man with red eyes, marble skin and two lines as nose stared at him and smirked. "You have done well, Peter," the Dark Lord said, slowly tracing the tip of his wand against Peter's cheek. "Do you still want the mark?"

Peter nodded so the Dark Lord continued. "Good, you must go with my men and lead them to the Mudblood's house. Make sure they're all dead, or else!"

Peter whimpered, his bottom lip trembling. "Yes, my Lord. I won't let you down."

Voldemort gave him a disgusting look. "Just get out of my sight, rat. I will have Severus inform you of our whereabouts."

Peter nodded quickly before scurrying away. Voldemort turned to Severus, who pulled of his mask. "You better not let me down Severus, or it will be you who'll die."

Severus did nothing but nod and stared coldly at the sky.

…

Peter climbed up the secret passageway he and his fellow Marauders had discovered during their years of Hogwarts. He quickly scrambled out of the hole, managing to trip over the ledge and bumping into a gargoyle causing the steal pans to crash loudly. Peter cringed and quickly tried to scurry away but collided with something. Looking up he saw Professor Potter, his shades reflecting the anger on suspicion in his eyes.

"What are you doing creeping around Hogwarts, Pettigrew?" Harry asked coldly.

Peter gasped as Harry pulled jerked him up to his feet. "I- I- w- was j- just g- going to the l- loo, s-sir!"

Harry sniffed brusquely, grasping Peter's collar. "Don't lie to me, Pettigrew. I know what you're up to. Don't you think I know what you're planning with the Dark Lord? You and Severus?"

Peter gasped, the tears watering in his eyes. His Gryffindor bravery took charge. "You- you can't pr- prove that!"

Harry's mouth twitched slightly. Peter was right. He couldn't prove it. "Well, I might not be able to prove it, but I am going to give you detention. Every night until the end of the year, Pettigrew! As soon as dinner is over! If you're only one minute late, it's going to be over and you'll be pushing up daisies from the ground, understood?"

Harry dropped Peter who scrambled to his feet. "Now get out of my sight, Pettigrew before I do something we both regret."

Peter didn't need telling twice and ran as fast as a blur away form Harry.

Harry groaned. Damn Pettigrew. Harry decided he would need to keep a closer eye on him from now on.

… **The Next Morning**

"James, get up!" Sirius Jumped and the large bumped that lay on James' bed, which groaned and let out a horrifying gasp.

"Sirius, get off me!" James kicked Sirius off the bed, who glared as he connected with the floor.

"Get up or I'm going to jump on you again!" Sirius warned. "And this time I'm pulling Remus with me!"

Sirius snatched the covers off of James. "Leave me alone, Sirius!"

Sirius pouted, settling his hands on his hips. Remus and Peter were still getting dressed, well Peter for the matter. Remus was sitting on his bed reading a book. When he saw James pull the covers back over him he glared and stalked off to the bathroom.

Remus looked up from his book, rolling his eyes when he saw Sirius storm out of the bathroom with a bucket of water.

"James, I'm warning you young man, get up!" Sirius said sternly, giving Minerva competition.

When James didn't respond Sirius emptied the buckets contents onto James who gave a high-pitched scream, jumping out of the bed, soaked and glaring at Sirius. "What the bloody hell was that for?! I was getting up!"

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, and I'm Snivvelus' personal ass-licker."

James groaned and approached Sirius who jumped on Remus. "If you want me you'll have tog et pass Remus! Besides, I only wanted to go to DADA class early."

James stormed in the bathroom, muttering at Sirius who detached himself from Remus. "Come on, lets got o DADA class, I'm sure James doesn't want us to erm, interrupt his business."

Remus didn't need telling twice and shot out of the room, Peter in tow. Sirius waited for them to go until he walked over to the bathroom.

He knocked on the door. "Prongs?"

"Leave me alone, Sirius." James' muffled voice replied.

Sirius frowned. James would never be that mad at him after he'd thrown water over him. He'd done it a million times! It must he Evans, who else could it be? "James love. What's the matter, you can tell me!"

He heard James snort and there followed a long pause. "I hate her."

Sirius furrowed his browns. "Hey man, come on, just because you told her that her ass was out of this world and she practically bitch-slapped you, doesn't have to mean that you hate her, I mean, honestly!"

He heard James groan and a loud bang. "It's not that, Padfoot! And I really hate her!"

Sirius frowned. "Hey, let me in and then we'll discuss this with some chocolate."

"See! That's why I never tell you anything! You never take things seriously!"

"But I do take things seriously! I'm serious! Now let me in!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"HA! You said yes! That means I'm in! Open the door or I'm telling Poppy you're having heart seizures again!"

James groaned and waved his hand at the door which clicked open and Sirius come strolling in, much to jolly for James' depression.

Sirius sat down next to James and looked at him. "What happened?"

…

"'Morning class!" Harry exclaimed as the seventh year class responded happily.

"Today, we're not going to have any classes," The class cheered at this. Harry rolled his eyes. "However, we'll be doing some physical training."

There were several whispers of surprise. Harry let them talk as he soon removed all the desk and chairs along with the student's bag, piling them up in a corner. Harry had quieted them down.

"Ok, while Ginny's dividing you all in groups I'll explain what we're going to do." Harry told the class as the nodded solemnly.

"Today I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself against a Death Eater or if you're dueling. Anyone here knows how to duel?" Harry asked commonly as no-one answered. "Ok, very well. AS I was saying, you're going to defend yourself. What would you do if someone cast a Stunning charm towards you? Black pay attention and stop flirting with Eva!"

Eva flushed red as Sirius just grinned innocently. "Sorry, Pro."

Ginny smirked, scratching away something on her paper as Harry continued with a roll of his eyes at Sirius. Harry explained to the class what they should and shouldn't do if they're in a battle with someone. He made them practice the Patronus, assuring them that it wasn't a bad thing that they didn't get it the first time.

Ginny was soon finished with the names and started informing the students to pair up. "Sirius and Eva, James and Lily, Remus and Annie, Peter and Severus," Harry snorted at that. "Christopher and Jasmine, Lucius and Vincent and last but not least, Harry and Ginny."

Harry rolled his eyes at her before walking over to her. "Why did you put Peter up with Snape? And you know all Sirius is going to do since he's with Eva!"

Ginny giggled. "Well, I'm not worried about them. I'm worried about your father killing Lily before you could pop out!" Ginny pointed a finger towards Lily and James who seemed to be glaring hatefully towards Lily who just looked at her shoes.

"You go…" Harry started.

"Why me?" Ginny huffed.

Harry shrugged. "Because you're the woman in this relationship. You know more about them than me!"

"No I don't! You've had your fair share! You're good in relationships!"

"Then why did ours turn out that way?" Harry replied rather coldly.

Ginny glared. "Well, you dumped me first. Besides, that was two years ago."

Harry looked at her with a glint of hope in his eyes. "Really? I mean, are you – do you want to – I mean you know..?"

Ginny giggled. "Don't get any ideas in your head Harry! Besides, you owe me a trip to Hogsmeade."

Harry grinned. "Then it's a date."

There was suddenly wolf calls and Harry received some claps on the back (Sirius couldn't resist).

"Hey! Who told you to stop working?!"

"Well, hearing you to argue was far more pleasant than blocking someone's Jelly Leg jinx!" Eva commented cheekily.

Harry blushed slightly and glared at them. "Keep working or I'm giving you lot detention -"

"Oh, we don't mind!"

"With McGonagall!"

The class didn't need telling twice.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry's grin before breaking into a jog when she saw Lily raise her wand at James.

…**Back at the Burrow**

"YOU LET THEM DO WHAT?! How could you Albus? Leaving Ginny go without my permission!" Molly Weasley was livid. How could Albus Dumbledore let _her_ daughter go back into time twenty-one years ago without her consent?!

Albus smiled calmly. "Three's no need to worry, Molly. They're fine. And Ginny is a grown woman; she has the right to decide on her own. She is no longer of your care, Molly."

"Albus, give my one good reason why I shouldn't worry? Ginny's eighteen, isn't stable on her won, went back into time with Harry to do Merlin knows what AND the fact that Voldemort was his strongest at that time!"

Albus opened his mouth to speak…

"Shush! Not a word from you! I need time to settle this down! Oh, you just wait right there…We'll see who you'll be getting sock from this Christmas!" Molly waggled her finger at Dumbledore who looked rather like a child who got told off by his mother.

Arthur coughed back his laughter behind the morning newspaper and soon Ron and Hermione came walking through the door.

"What's the matter? I heard mum yelling at someone." Ron asked, sitting down before grabbing some eggs and bacon.

Arthur grinned. "Oh, your mother was telling Albus off for letting Harry and her going back in time twenty-one years."

Ron gawked and stared at Dumbledore who just sat there with a small smile on his face. "You let Ginny go back in time twenty-one years with Harry? Why in Merlin's name would you do that?"

Albus frowned. "It wasn't my intentions on letting her go with Harry, but apparently she found out about his plans and she pleaded with me to go and help Harry with his journey."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "What journey?"

Albus sighed. "I don't think it'll hurt to let you know."

Everyone looked at him curiously so he continued. "Harry went back in time to save his parents and for another reason which I will let Harry inform you himself."

Molly glared at him. "Well I still see no reason for you to have let Ginny go! Honestly, Albus…."

Everyone rolled their eyes as Molly began to scold Albus again. Hermione got up and dragged Ron with her, ignoring his cries for his food.

When she reached her bedroom Ron raised his eyebrows at her. "You know Hermione, we always shag later you know. I mean, isn't it a bit too early?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and dived in her trunk. "I don't want to shag, well not at the moment. I'm still tired of our last encounter," Hermione said matching Ron's grin. "I'm looking for the two-way mirror."

Ron furrowed his brows at her and picked up a piece of glass that was on her bed. "Hey, how does it look?"

Hermione groaned. "It just looks like a mirror Ronald. It's not that big."

Ron studied the mirror hard. "Does it have any name on it?"

"No Ronald! It's just a bloody mirror! Why don't you help me look for it! Then we could contact Harry and Ginny!"

"Oh, you mean it's this then?" Ron asked her showing her the mirror.

Hermione glared at him before snatching the mirror out of his hands. "Yes, that one Ronald, now let me see if I could contact Harry and Ginny."

Hermione called for Ginny at the mirror a few times and soon enough she saw Ginny's red hair flash in the mirror, staring at her blankly. "Hermione?!"

Hermione gasped. "Ginny! You can hear me!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Of course I can! How did you contact me? I'm twenty-one years behind!"

Hermione grinned. "Well, the two-way mirror doesn't have any boundaries now does it? I once read in this book — "

"Hermione!"

"Sorry! Well, how are you? Where's Harry? Ron's here with me too, but he's too busy eating his face full to respond."

Ron gave her a rude gesture which earned him a slap behind the head. "So tell me, what all have you been doing?"

Ginny explained most of the stuff she was allowed to tell Hermione and how she and Harry were teaching DADA classes, along with the four Marauders and Lily. The girls talked for ages, Hermione informing Ginny that Fleur had been flamed by one of Charlie's dragons, much to Ginny's amusement. Anya (Charlie's wife) was expecting. The twins burnt down Molly's pre-Christmas knitting also notifying that they went missing the same day. And Tonks was expecting as well and she and Remus had a row and they're not talking yet.

Ron finally got the chance to talk to Harry and mentally scolded him off for just leaving with his sister! Treating Harry that Ginny should come back just as innocent as she left! (Where Ginny had cut in and said a few explicit words to Ron). Harry talked about his jobs, Snape, well they were discussing on some prank to pull on poor Snape seeing they were in the higher power at the moment. Soon after Harry and Ginny broke the connection as Ginny started laughing to herself.

"What's so funny?"

Ginny grinned. "Nothing, just can you imagine Ron and Hermione on the altar saying I do?"

Harry chuckled. He could actually see them but it was all a vague idea. _I Hermione Jane Granger take thee…Oh Honestly Ronald! You couldn't have the decency to button up you shirt…_

Harry chuckled, "Nope, I can't. Come on, let's go. Time for dinner!"

…

Dinner was probably the best dinner Harry had. Somehow of the other he and Ginny managed to cast some permanent glamour charms on poor Severus, making him grow boobs, bright pink hair, not to mention they charmed his clothes into a whore's outwit and some heels. Poor James got detention from McGonagall which Harry told her he was going to serve with him.

After dinner Dumbledore called him and Ginny into his office.

"Ah, Harry, Miss Weasley, please sit. Toffee?" Dumbledore offered as Ginny gladly took a good handful.

"You know that if you take all of them you'll have to by them back," Dumbledore informed Ginny as she waved hi off. "Very well, I called you in to inform you that Professor McGonagall is going away on a matter of personal business for two trimesters."

Ginny gagged on her Toffee as Harry spoke. "But, sir, that's almost the whole year! Who's going to be Head of Gryffindor and teach Transfiguration?"

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly. "That is why I called you. You see, Ginny will be teaching Transfiguration. That is if she's up for it and you Harry will be Head of Gryffindor."

Ginny gasped and smiled. "Of course I'm able to teach Transfiguration! I can finally prove that I'm better than McGonagall!"

Albus chuckled as Harry rolled his eyes. "Sir? Are you sure you want me to be Head of Gryffindor?"

Albus smiled. "I have good intentions that you will do fine as House Head. Oh, and you will have to fulfill Minerva's mentor duty with the Seventh Years. They're doing Heath class."

Harry furrowed his brows. "Health Class? What's that?"

Albus grinned mischievously. "Didn't' you get that in your Hogwarts time?"

Harry shook his head, looking at Ginny who did the same.

Albus' smiled went somewhere in between Fred and George's when they were up to mischief.

"You will be teaching the Seventh Years sexual precautions, Harry."

…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"It's not funny Gin!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Ginny stop it! It really isn't! I'm supposed to be informing my Mum, Dad, Sirius bloody black and Remus Lupin along with Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew on how to have sex!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Humph, well if you keep laughing I'm going to show to Slytherin's you day of the week underwear!"

"…. How did you know about that?!" Ginny's laughter immediately died down as she watched Harry suspiciously.

Harry grinned. "Kind of hard not to notice when you're sleeping in the same room, aye?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on, Healer Harry. Maybe I'll let you demonstrate some of that sexual stuff."

Harry's eyes widened at her offer. Ginny grinned. "Oh don't worry, Harry. I'm only joking! Besides, I doubt you're that good!"

She quickly kissed his cheek before running off, leaving a befuddled Harry standing like an idiot in the halls of Hogwarts.

"Prongs, are you thinking the same thing that I'm thinking?"

"I think I'm thinking what you're thinking Padfoot but what are you thinking exactly?"

"I'm thinking of one thing; Operation: Hook up the DADA teachers."

**a/n: Ok, hope this was a good chapter, eh? Meant to had this up yesterday but didn't want y'all to get stuck with some half-done story :P **

**Now another thing, Thank you;**

**ElegantWriter, KickAssChich15, dredth2000, Nightwing 509, bang on the head, HappeeGoLuckee, x0emz0x and lily in the darkness for your reviews! Hope you liked this chapter And I expect you other readers to review as well, and not pass through it like some chicken chaser and not leave a review! **

**Sirius: you demanding person, you…**

**Annie rolls eyes Shut it! And Review! **

**Oooh, before I forget. What's coming up on the next chapter! **

**The Marauder use their guru to think up something to her H + G together, Harry gives the class some sexual precaution lessons. (lol) James gets detention with Harry as they have an interesting thought (not telling you lot it!) Hmm, what else…Ah! Some H/G ness don't like to wait _that_ long on getting H n G together:P **

**Ok, done my little rambling, now Review! Or I wont tell you what's Sirius will be dong in a gay bar!**

**Sirius: GASP you promised! **


	4. I Don't Wanna Love You

Chapter 3:

…

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Lily!" Eva cried irritated throwing a pillow at Lily who was somewhere lost in Potter world.

Lily snapped back to reality, casting Eva a dirty glare who returned it back. "What is it?"

"Never mind!" Eva spat, before storming out of their room.

Lily sighed. This had been happening a lot lately. She would be talking to Eva and Alice and suddenly get thrown into another world. Actually it was their fault. Why do they always have to talk about their boyfriends or how bloody hot Sirius Black is whose friends with James Potter the boy who Lily was currently at war with?

What could she care if she was at war with James bloody Potter? It was his fault what happened that night wasn't it?

**Two nights Ago**

"Remus hurry up! We're already late for our rounds!" Lily huffed as she waited for Remus to catch up with her.

As Remus made his way to her he couldn't help but roll his eyes at her impatient posture. _You think the woman would cut me some slack after a full moon…_

"I'm already here Lily. Let's just go, already? I'll take the first three floors, you the second three and we'll do the tower ourselves." Remus interjected slowly.

Lily nodded curtly. "Fine with me." She turned on her heels and made her way to the short case to the fourth floor.

Lily passed the kitchen and heard her stomach grumble furiously. She groaned. _I can't be that hungry already! I just had dinner! Ah, well, just for tonight I can break one rule…_

Lily scratched the pear on the painting as the kitchen door creaked open. An elf _popped_ in front of Lily.

"What can I do for Misses?"

Lily smiled at the elf warmly. "Can you get me some ribs and bread?"

The elf nodded happily.

"Oh! Before I forget, bring me some ice-cream too, please."

The elf looked up at Lily. "What kind of ice-cream does Misses want? We have lots of them and sizes too!"

"Erm, well, Just bring the whole bucket of Strawberry ice–cream!" Lily smiled gleefully.

"Yes, Misses." With that the elf popped from Lily who walked into the kitchen.

"Evans?"

Startled Lily turned and found none other than James Potter staring at her in shock mixed with amusement.

"Potter?! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be n bed or not here! I can give you detention for this!"

James smiled evenly. "Well, you can turn me in but you'll have to explain what you yourself were doing in the kitchen…"

Lily was lost for words. _Damn! Argh, do something! You can't let him win this!! You're the Evanator for Merlin's sake!_

Lily glared at him hatefully. "Fine, I won't turn you in, Potter. Just stay out of my way."

James arched an eyebrow at her before shrugging and taking a seat next to her much to Lily's belief.

"What are you doing?" Lily fumed.

"What does it look like? I'm sitting down…" James grinned, running a hand threw his hair.

Lily's food appeared in front of her as she began to eat, ignoring James' stare.

_Why is he staring at me like that? Does he always stare at girls when they try to gobble down a whole rib into their mouth?_

Lily groaned and turned t James, licking her fingers in process. _That's right; make him think you're unattractive._ Lily soon let out a huge burp in front of James' face that looked as if he was a deer caught in the headlights.

"Bloody hell, Evans. I never knew you could do that!" James exclaimed.

Lily smirked. "Well, Potter, I'm not as lady-like as you think I am…"

James shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. You're still…Evans."

Lily furrowed her brows. "Still Evans? So even though I just stuffed my face full, licked my fingers like some rogue and burped in your face you still think I'm just Evans?"

James nodded simply, leaning back against his chair. "Yeah, I mean, look at Sirius…He's not all that manly as he looks."

Lily snorted in concurrence. "Well, Sirius isn't your everyday bloke, now is he? I mean, who has a facial and sleepovers with girls every week?"

James grinned. "Sirius apparently, but he always ends up shagging them so it does have a side-effect."

Lily laughed. "I used to think he was gay in my fourth year…"

James burst into laughter as Lily glared at him. "Well, who told him to go running around in high-heels? He practically gave McGonagall a heart-attack when he came into the Great Hall in that pink tutu!"

James tried to compose himself. "But it wasn't his fault! He lost a bet with Remus!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Marauders act? What was the bet?"

James rubbed the back of his head, grinning. "Well, he had to try and get 3 Slytherins, one Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff in his bed before the end of the month."

Lily gasped. "What was the score?"

"Two Slytherins, three Ravenclaws but not one Huflepuff. He said he didn't like those girls. They were to manly for him." James explained.

Lily snorted, grabbing the huge box of Strawberry ice-cream. She looked at James and them the box before offering him a spoon. "Want to help me eat some of this ice-cream? I doubt I can finish this!"

James ran a hand threw his hair. "What flavor?"

"Strawberry." Lily answered, digging into the ice-cream bowl.

James watched her eat the ice-cream, fighting the urge to help her eat the strawberry with his lips. Lily noticed his hungry stare and felt herself blush under his gaze. "J-James, are you going to help me or not?"

James stared at her in amazement. Did Lily Evans just say his first name?

"Erm, yeah, sure."

James scooped up the ice-cream, not taking his gaze off Lily, well, only if she watched him back. Somewhere halfway the ice-cream Lily finally spoke.

"Do you like our new DADA teachers?"

James seemed be caught off guard with this, but nodded. "Yeah, they're pretty cool. They're almost the same age us we are but they're stronger."

Lily nodded, licking the back of her spoon before diving into the ice-cream again. "It's sad though, for Harry's parents. He never knew them or met them. I feel so sorry for him."

James sighed. "Yeah, it is, but he doesn't want us to feel sorry for him, so I won't. His parents did the right thing. If it were my family I'd have probably done the same thing."

Lily looked at him in surprise. "Really? You would?"

"Yeah, why not? I made a vow to protect my family so of course I will…"

Lily nodded mutely. _He's not that bad after all…We managed to have a civil conversation without killing each other. Hey I wonder —_

"Why don't you ask me out anymore?" Lily blurted out which she soon regretted and cursed herself.

James stared at her. "What? Why? I mean, Lily, you hate it when I ask you out and besides, I've given up on you already if you haven't noticed."

James gave a confused look when he saw Lily's face. Was she hurt? She should be happy…

_He gave up on me? Wait, why am I sad? Potter's not asking me out anymore, I should be celebrating this...I didn't really hate it when he asked me out, he just didn't have to do it so…public!_

"Earth to Evans!" James' voice pondered her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," Lily said, giving James an apologetic smile.

"It's ok. Where were you just now?" James asked in concern.

Lily shook her head. "Nothing, just…my own business."

James shrugged. He looked into the ice-cream bowl and noticed there was only one scoop left for one person. He moved the bowl in Lily's direction. "Here, you take it. I don't want to be the guy who got murdered for eating the Evanator's last strawberry ice-cream."

Lily smiled, eating the last bit off ice-cream before she felt a pair of lips on hers. She gasped when she felt James' tongue run across her lips asking for entrance. She sighed and complied gladly. She moaned softly, tasting the aroma of strawberry and James in her mouth. _Sweet Merlin, he can kiss!_

After what seemed like years they broke apart, both breathing heavily. Lily touched her swollen lips shakily, looking at James who smiled softly at her. Lily bit her lip, her eyes suddenly watering. What had she done? She just kissed James Potter!

Lily jolted away from James as if he'd burnt her. James looked at her in confusion. "Lily what's the matter? I thought you wanted me to."

Lily glared at him. "No I didn't want you to! I don't want to fall in love with you!"

With that she ran out of the room, leaving a hurt James behind. _But I do... _He felt the prickling in his eyes and felt a hand touch his shoulder. "It's ok, Mate. She'll come around."

James shook his head. "It won't. It'll never be." He decided he would never be nice to Lily Evans again.

**End**

Lily buried her face into her pillows. She groaned in frustration before punching the bed in anger. Why did she have to go and open her big mouth? Did she even really mean it? What's so wrong with falling in love with Potter?

Lily's thoughts drifted off as she soon enough fell asleep, dreaming of only one person.

…

**Ok, so this is like half of chp.3 but I wanted to give you all this seeing my week is going to be very busy! Bunch of exams! So wish me luck and the next update might be Monday if not Friday! Sorry! And don't forget to review! **

**Chp.4: Ginny/Harry action, Sex Ed classes and Quidditch! Stay tuned!**


	5. Health Class

"Harry! Stop pacing! You're making me anxious!" Ginny sighed when Harry started pacing through their room in irritation.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Harry declared, rather hysterically.

Ginny grinned at him. "Well, simple. You just have to revise step for step how to have sex. You do know how to have sex, right?"

Harry gave Ginny a steely look, which mage her grin catlike. "You are not helping!"

Ginny pouted playfully at him. "Aww, is ickle Harry upset that he needs to teach the sex god some contraception charms? Come over here and let me help you remember how that goes, huh?"

Harry gasped, but came back strongly. "I doubt you're any match for me, Weasley."

"Well, we'll just have to figure that out, now won't we _Professor_?" Ginny purred, sliding off the couch until the walked over to Harry, tracing a seductive finger over his chest.

Harry titled her chin upwards to look at him. "I'll have to give you a rain check on that one, love. You see, I have this girl who gets very, very, jealous when I date other woman behind her back…"

Ginny smiled at him. "Well, we'll just have to do something about that," she nudged her nose softly against his. "Won't we? I don't like to share."

Harry gazed at her before kissing her forehead softly. "You'll just have to earn me."

She nodded, running her hands softly through his hair. "Don't worry Professor. I have my skills. You might want to pay attention; you might learn a thing or two."

Harry chuckled. "I'll pay attention, although I might be to busy parrying off all my adorable fans."

Ginny shrugged, patting his chest softly. "Well, that's what I've got my famous Bat Bogey charm and a few fire torches, now don't I?"

Harry shook his head at her, grinning. "Well, good luck. I think I saw one with some duck-tape and a whip."

They laughed as a loud bell rung. Ginny sighed. "I've got to go teach some spoilt Slytherins how to transform their body parts."

Harry chuckled nervously. "And I've got to go teach my father what to use before he shags my mother."

Ginny gave him an encouraging smile. "You'll do fine, Harry. Just…be yourself."

Harry burst out in laughter. "Sure Gin, thanks. Well, wish me luck…"

Ginny smiled, waving him off as they walked out of their room. "Good luck Professor and remember to use your brain and not Frankie down there!"

Harry chuckled. "Sure thing Ginny!"

_Great, just great!_

…

"James, come on. Let's go!" Sirius moaned immaturely. He had been waiting for James for over two minutes and it seemed as if he'd lost ten years of his life.

Remus rolled his eyes, taking Sirius by his collar. "Don't worry Prongs. We'll see you in Health Class."

They heard James yell something in response before Remus dragged Sirius out of their dorm.

Remus and Sirius strolled through the corridor as Sirius stated to talk.

"You know what's up with Lily and James lately?"

Remus frowned, looking at Sirius. "He didn't tell you?"

When he saw his friend shake his head Remus let out a ragged sigh before launching into a story on why James and Lily were so sour with each other. Sirius frowned after Remus finished told the story. "He only told me that he kissed her and she ran away."

Remus sighed. "If it was only so. But I don't understand what her problem is. I'll ask her tonight. We've got rounds tonight."

Sirius nodded, opening the door to the classroom. Instead of seeing the figure of a tight-lipped, stern-faced McGonagall he saw James' twin; Professor Potter. Sirius walked up to him.

"Professor? Where's Minerva? Did you get lost or something? Or are you hiding from Ginny?"

Harry grinned at him nervously before shaking his head. "Go sit, I'll explain it all later."

Sirius shrugged and took a seat next to Remus, waving at Eva who blushed furiously.

After the class settled down Harry walked around his desk, leaning back and folded his arms as he looked into the class nervously. He cleared his throat. "Ok, class…. You all are probably wondering what I'm doing here well you see, Professor McGonagall's out —"

Cheers erupted through the classroom as Harry silenced them once again. "So this means, that I'm House Head—"

A second woo of cheers flew around the class. "Honestly stop it!" the class sniggered slightly under Harry's gaze. "As I was saying," Harry threw a piece of paper at Sirius who was flirting with Eva. "I'm House Head now and well…eh, Professor Dumbledore has informed me of your…Health Class."

The class broke out in excited giggles as Sirius spoke up. "Are there any physical activities?"

Harry settled his hands on his hip, turning towards Sirius. "Not everyone has rabbit hormones like you, Black. Not be quiet or you can come here and explain it to the class."

Sirius smiled widely. "But sir, I don't mind! Can I?"

Harry stared at Sirius for a moment, pondering deeply if he should allow it. "Come on, Black, get u here."

Harry beckoned Sirius forward who got up and stood in front of the class as Harry took Sirius' seat next to Remus.

The class was grinning eagerly. 'Come on Black; show us some of your moves!"

Sirius flashed the girl in the back a charming smile. "Emily love, I think you're the most flexible person here. I do need an assistant —"

"Black!"

Sirius grinned at Harry. "Sorry, Pro. Ok, so what should I explain you kids about sex?"

The class grinned and someone raised their hands. A red-haired girl with light blue eyes grinned flirtiously towards Sirius who smiled sweetly at her. "Yes, Amelia?"

"Do you know how to put on a muddle contraceptive charm?"

Sirius furrowed his brows. "You mean a condom?"

Amelia nodded and Sirius chewed on his bottom lip in thought. Sirius smiled and began to explain what it was, sending Lily some various winks, who glared daggers in return. He even advised them not to try the 'only start singing after church' method because it never works, even Harry seemed to be asking questions! Before Harry knew it they were talking about sexual positions, much to his discomfort. He didn't need to know how deep any penetrations were between his parents for the time being.

Sirius clapped in his hands when he saw Harry's glare. "Ok, so I'm giving you homework!"

"Black, you can't give them homework." Harry started but Sirius didn't tell him finish.

'Mr. Potter, I suggest you shush. I'm the professor now and besides it's not even homework. I'm just going to pass on the turn to someone else, aye Remmy?"

Remus glared. "You are not giving me the chance! I refuse to step up there and explain how to give someone tips how to shag their partner senseless.'

Sirius sniggered. "Well, fine. Next time, I give my turn to…Lily-flower!"

Lily gasped, flushing red. "Black! What are you doing?"

Sirius smiled sweetly. "It's your turn to teach. Maybe you can teach us how to break someone's heart. I hear you've become an expert on it lately."

He shot Lily an icy glare before pulling her out of her seat and shoving her in front of the class, taking her seat.

Lily rotted on her spot as she stood in front of the class. She dared not to meet James' stare. Clearing her throat she smiled nervously. "Ok, everyone, make a circle."

"What?" Harry asked and Lily smiled. "Make a circle. I'm the professor, right? Well, I say make a circle. I've got a plan."

The class began to clear away the desks and formed a circle in the classroom. Lily seated herself on top of the circle before starting again.

"Ok, well, I basically wanted us to make this circle to tell each other about their most awful mistake in love or relation ship or just something in the love area. You don't need to say that persons name, ok, so understand?"

The class nodded and Lily sighed. "Ok, so I'll start. So, there was this boy, he's fancied me for ages, and well one night I was doing my rounds and I went to the kitchen and he was there. Well, we actually had a civil conversation for once." The class chuckled and Lily smiled before continuing. "And well, all of a sudden he kissed me, and well I kissed back but I don't know. I got scared or something and pulled back. I basically ripped his heart out." James snorted apprehensively along with Sirius.

Lily sighed, closing her eyes, fumbling with her hands. "I told him that I didn't want to love him and ran away."

Several girls gasped and Eva spoke up. "So that's why you were so down lately. But why not just apologize?"

Before Lily could answer James cut in. "Save it, Eva. What sense does it make to apologize only? We boys have feelings to. We might need to say sorry and buy you girls all sorts of fancy stuff but when it comes to us all you have to do is apologize? I think that person deserves more than a simple apology."

Everyone seemed shocked by James' retort and Sirius spoke. "He's right. I mean, even me who's been with tons of ladies. Whenever I make them sad they expect a lot and when you do something wrong you're too stubborn to admit it and just apology and get away with it by bashing your eyelashes."

Amelia looked at Sirius with a look of disgust. "Have you ever been in a relationship that lasted that long enough for you to break a girl's heart? But hey, what's the difference; you break hearts by the day, don't you?"

"Don't take the piss out on me Cornwall! I never dated you and what ever goes on in my personal life is none of your business. It's not my fault your in my fan club and hex every girl I look at." Sirius snapped.

Amelia glared t him and wanted to speak but Eva stopped her. "Save it Amelia. Nobody needs to hear your mourning over Sirius. He's already taken."

Several raised their eyebrows as Sirius and Eva shared equal grins. Lily sighed again. "Let's just go to the next one, ok? Remus you're next."

Remus shifted in his seat. "Well, I've been with a few girls before but I – I'm always afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Harry interjected softly.

Remus sighed. "That they won't accept me for who I am – what I am. I'm afraid of begin alone that no-one would be there to love me."

The class frowned, Sirius, James, Peter and Harry frowning consciously but Remus continued staring at the ground inexpressive. "There was this one girl. I really like her a lot, but I'm afraid that she won't accept me."

Annie Lamore, a sixteen year-old black haired girl down to her waist and violet eyes, looked at Remus in awe, not pity but awe. Was he what she thought he was? "Wh- What are you?"

There fell a deadly silenced as Remus tensed up. "I – I'd rather not tell you, any of you. You won't treat me the same way. You'll hate me, fear me for it."

A boy leaned forward, looking at Remus encouragingly. "Well, I think whatever's said in this room stays here, aye?"

The class murmured in concurrence as Remus searched for a helpful look from his friends and Harry who were giving him hopeful yet rather panicked looks. He sighed. _What do you have to loose?_

"I'm a werewolf." Remus breathed out.

The class stilled and Remus dared not to look at their faces. They feared him, he knew it.

Annie spoke. "When – when did you become one?"

Remus looked at her and found nothing but interest of some sort of passion in her eyes. "When I was six, Fenrir Greyback bit me because my father owed him something."

The blonde haired boy spoke again. "You know, it's not that bad. I mean it's pretty cool. You change into this fierce beast once a month and turn back at the crack of dawn."

The class laughed and Remus felt his heart lift. "Well, it's painful – the transformations. But I don't have any control over myself most of the time."

"I'm a werewolf too." Annie spoke quietly as Remus' head snapped up.

"You- you're a werewolf too?" He sounded as if he was relived from the world. There was another person in Hogwarts that was just like him.

Annie nodded, flashing him a smile before fumbling wither hands nervously. "I'm a full-blooded werewolf actually. But I ca control my thoughts as a werewolf. I've always been scared of telling people. It's almost as the same condition as yours. Afraid to be alone and no-one to love me."

Remus smiled slowly. "I'm actually relieved. I'm not the only one that has a furry problem once a month."

Annie laughed. "And I thought pms'ing was terrible enough!"

The class laughed and they all welcomed Remus and Annie for their nature; some complimenting them and others asking them to scare off some blokes for them.

"Is it true that male werewolf's are larger than a normal wizard?" Amelia blurted out the question as the class laughed and Remus blushed.

"Bloody hell he is!"

"Sirius!" Remus, James, Peter, Harry and Lily scolded.

"So, Professor, what about you? Do you have the hots for Professor Weasley?" Annie spoke, grinning at Harry's teasing glare.

Harry sighed. "Well, let me get this clear for once and for all." The class seemed to shift positions listening carefully to what Harry was about to say.

"Ginny and I used to have a relationship a longtime ago. I broke up with her because we were at war and I thought I would never live if anything happened to her." A few girls 'aww'ed as the boys rolled their eyes at them. "Well, anyway, so after I'd won the war I wanted to be with her again but she turned me down. She wasn't ready for it again. She said she didn't want me to break her heart again. She said she needed time but we could be friends till the meantime." Harry finished with a long breath.

"How long has it been since she told you that?" Lily asked.

"About eight months now if I'm not mistaken." Harry frowned.

"Do you miss her?" Eva asked.

Harry smiled before nodding. "Yes, I do actually. But I know we'll be together again, someday."

Sirius looked confused. "Which asshole would break of a relationship just to go fight a war?"

Harry grinned. "Well, I was. I was only sixteen and well, I didn't know any better."

The class laughed softly and James spoke. "You know, we've been watching you watch her. You still love her."

Harry looked at his father. "Yes, I do but I don't think Ginny and I need any sight-seers or blind dates for that matter!" Sending Sirius and Remus a knowing glare, who seemed to be interested on the piece of wood stuck on the floor.

"Ok, now, onto someone else." Harry exclaimed before giving the turn to another boy.

Two other students were able to have a turn until the bell rung. "Ok, I'll see you all next week!"

A chorus of 'bye professor' followed behind and Harry grinned. This wasn't as bad as it seemed. Another evil idea shot in his mind.

A little match making couldn't hurt, now could it?

It was the same thing the Marauders were thinking…matchmaking ever killed a butterfly.

**A/N: Ok, shoot me, kill me, I'm so sorry! I know I said Friday and it's like Wednesday now! But the RL came in way and a new plot bunny Not to mention all the exams that suddenly increased and got thrown in my face!! Forgive me! At least it's a long chapter! **

**Hmm, I actually wanted to make the Health Class thingy a funny thing but I liked it how it ended up, don't you guys think so too? **

**Hmm, again the update might take a while these two weeks are going to be very hectic so please be patient with me !! And i'm a little tired now so I'll order some Duracell energy. See that's how much I love you! Lol, and about Annie Lamore, I know , I couldn't think of another name for my Remus to be with! A perfect match, Remus and I , hmm? **

**Love you all! Thank you for your reviews! And don't forget to review! Lol,,**

**Annie,,**


	6. Dreams Come True Sometimes Part I

Chapter 6:

_Harry strolled quietly threw the concave halls of Hogwarts, patrolling to see if any student strolled the night out of bed. This far, he hadn't found anyone. _

_He switched course and headed towards his room. Soon enough he reached his room, whispered the password and walked in, seating himself in front of the fire. He sighed heavily. There were so many things he had on his mind, but the most important thing was Ginny. _

_Not that he minded having her on his mind, just that they weren't what one would call pleasant. He'd been feeling this way about Ginny ever since they got here. It did make sense actually. No Ron to threaten him or beat him up if Ginny broke a nail on his blunder. No 5 older brothers looking at Ginny's every move or man. No Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to spy on them for any suspicious activities they might have been doing. Yes and no Hermione to tell him to consider what he's doing before he rushes into things. _

_Sure Sirius was a pain but at least he was helping him.__ Ginny was probably making it more worse everyday with her teasing towards him. If he wasn't so much of a gentleman sometimes he would turn the Sirius-mode on her but something always seemed to stop him. _

_Harry heard a faint crack behind of him and turned around to find Ginny walking towards him with to mugs of steaming chocolate in her hand. She handed one to him which he took gladly and patted the empty spot next to him. Smiling Ginny took the offered seat. _

"_So what are you doing up?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny._

"_Waiting for you," Ginny smiled softly._

_Harry furrowed his brows. "Why? I mean – not that I don't mind, but why choose me over your warm __cozy__ bed upstairs?"_

"_Because my bed isn't cosy without you." Ginny replied softly enough for Harry to hear._

_Harry would've choked on his chocolate if it weren't for his mouth that was gagging open. Did he just hear correctly? No…Impossible!_

"_Wh-What?" Harry asked hesitantly._

_Ginny forced a smile, shaking her head. "Nothing, I said that it was too cold, that's all."_

_Harry frowned. Why did she back down so quickly? _

_Resting his mug__ on the table in front of him, Harry turned to Ginny, cupping her face and bringing it towards his and before Harry could stop himself he pulled Ginny's lips upon his. _

_Ginny didn't give the slightest protest, come to think of it; she was now pinning Harry down against the couch. _

_The room was soon filled with exotic moans of pleasure as two bodies, slick with sweat as the aroma of sex filled the air. Ginny's body glistered with sweat as she rode Harry fiercely who was gripping her hips, panting his name over and over. _

_Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head when Ginny rolled her hips, screaming his name as she came._

"_Oh God! Harry! Mmm, _Harry_!"_

"HARRY! FOR CHRIST SAKE! WAKE UP!"

Harry jerked up and looked startled when he saw Ginny sitting at his bedside, looking at him with concern.

"Are you OK, Harry? You were moaning pretty loudly and thrashing around in your bed." Ginny said as Harry sat up, reaching for his glasses.

Harry fidgeted nervously; cuddling a bundle of sheet around his waist, making sure Ginny wouldn't see what his dream really was about.

"Oh, erm, really? What – eh- did I say anything?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, not really. I didn't hear correctly." She studied him cautiously. "Did you dream about Voldemort?"

Harry looked at her in confusion. "You know I don't have anymore of those since I killed him, Gin."

Ginny frowned slightly and nodded. Harry looked at her expectantly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just I − oh never mind." Ginny got up hastily and headed for the door.

Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Now you stay right here! When I have one of those fits you never let me leave until I explain so neither are you! Spill!"

Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's nothing really. Just…I miss home and I felt lonely so I – I wanted to sleep with you. I mean not as in having sex of course!"

Ginny began to stammer sentences and murmur words Harry had to think hard for.

"Ginny I know what you mean, now calm down!" Harry grinned.

"I feel lonely sometimes too. You don't hear the bickering of Ron and Hermione to bore you and knock you out."

Ginny snorted. "That's true, although Lily and James aren't doing that bad."

Harry shook is head. "Nah, no-one can bicker like Ron and Hermione!"

She smiled and nodded. Harry smiled and patted the space on the bed next to him.

Ginny smiled and crawled over him, slipping under the sheets. She immediately cuddled against Harry, slipping her cold feet between his making hi glare.

"Shush! It's the only way they'll get warm." Ginny mused.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled the covers over him. He felt a tug and half the sheet was pulled off of him.

"Ginny!"

"What?"

"You need to give me some sheet too!"

"Well, what about me?! Besides, I'm the guest!"

"Guest?! What guest are you?!"

Thump!

Ginny kicked Harry off the bed and took his place, nuzzling herself in the warmth that was imprinted in the mattress.

"What? I like the left side."

"Well so do I!"

"What? You want to fight this out Potter?"

"Bring it on, Weasley!"

**GWHPGWHPGWHPGWHP**

"James! James! Wake up!"

"Lily, please! I promise I won't call you Cookie anymore…you taste so good…"

Sirius scrunched his nose in disgust, and gave James a hard smack on the back of his head. "Prongs! Wake up! I know you have sexual feelings for me but honestly! Not in front of Moony and Wormtail!"

James sat up groggily and looked around the room. "What time is it?"

Sirius grinned mischievously. "Time for operation: The Love Machine."

James glared at Sirius. "The what?!"

Sirius grinned again. "We're going to get Professor Harry and Ginny together for once and for all…"

**SBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSB**

**A/N: Oh good, it's been AGES since I updated but my little sister got in a car accident and I'm the oldest in the house so I had to take care of some of my siblings! But seeing this is a short chapter, a new one will be posted in like 3 days? My sister's recovering so it's going to be fine and more updates!**

**Once again, SORRY! And I'll reply to those reviewers from last chapter, time to start that replying back! Thanks for being patient! **

**Love ya!**

**Anine,,**


	7. Dreams Come True Soemtiems Part II

The Marauders split up. Remus and Sirius went to the side corridor close to Harry and Ginny's room and James was with Peter (much to his delight) stood across from them.

Sirius signalled to James who grinned and nodded. Turning back to Remus he looked at his friend who propped two Sickling Sticky beans in his mouth, wrinkling his nose at the taste.

"Ready, Moons?" Sirius asked when Remus swallowed the beans down and nodded.

"Ok, let's go – oh wait! Gotta make sure you look as if you're dieing of course." Sirius wiped his hand over the ground and slapped his hand over Remus' cheeks who glared.

"You don't have to hit me so hard, you know!"

The handsome boy grinned at his friend and flicked his fingers in front of Remus' face with water. Remus rolled his eyes. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost..." Sirius mused and ruffled his hands threw Remus' hair and wiped away a fake tear. "Viola! C'est magnifique!"

Remus popped his head round the corner. "C'mon let's go before Lily comes. She's doing rounds tonight."

Sirius sighed. "Wonderful. Just what we need. Miss sissy face to come and ruin our planes."

Ever since Lily had pulled that stunt on James Sirius was hardly nice to her. Only when he had a bit too much Firewhiskey.

Sirius draped Remus' shoulder over his and let him lean half on him as they made their way towards Ginny and Harry's dorm.

"Ready?" Sirius asked Remus who nodded.

"Then let the party begin…"

**GWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGQHP**

Ginny squealed with laughter and swung her pillow at Harry head, making him stumble back from the impact. His hair was messier than it used to be and his glasses were hanging precariously from his nose as the feathers slowly dazzled down from the air.

Ginny soon doubled over in laughter and didn't notice when Harry launched at her, tackling her over his bed. Even after they had collided with the ground Ginny was in tears of laughter.

Harry soon joined her, shaking his head at their childishness. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as they rolled over the floor in laughter. For some reason, Ginny wanted to be on top; this being a challenge for Harry.

Soon it became a fight for dominance between the two as they rolled feverishly over the floor. Ginny lifted her feet up with all her strength, sending Harry flying over her as he pulled her with him. Ginny smiled victoriously and leaned down towards Harry; their noses tickling the other and said, "Don't mess with this woman, Potter. I'm not all skin and bones."

Harry chuckled. Ginny gasped in surprised and found herself back on the ground and Harry on top of her, grinning like mad. "Well, I never underestimated you, love. Just not strong enough for me."

Ginny ran her fingers threw his hair, feeling him relax slowly. "Well, I don't just want a strong man, but a sensitive man, who can show me how much they love me."

Harry looked at her curiously as she smiled softly, sitting up on her elbows so that they were inches apart. "Can you be sensitive, Harry?" Ginny traced a line slowly over his jaw as Harry nodded.

Ginny moved closer, wrapping her arms around Harry, who brought them in a sitting position with Ginny straddling his lap. She explored his face tenderly with her fingers before looking at him again. "Can you show me how much you love me?"

"Do you want me too?" he whispered.

Ginny smiled and leant forward, brushing her lips against his ear which made him shudder. "Yes." She sucked on his earlobe before trailing kisses down his jaw until she reached her lips. She parted her lips for Harry −

"PROFESSOR POTTER! PROFESSOR GINNY! Are you there? We need help!"

Ginny groaned, closing her eyes and resting her head against Harry's. Oh, how the cruel ways Sirius Black would die.

"We could always ignore him or lock him up in some broom cupboard." Harry offered.

Ginny shook her head and groaned. "We both know he'll get out. Let's just see what he wants."

Harry patted her thigh, lifting them both up from the ground and chuckled. "Ginny, unwrap those godly legs from my waist."

She pouted but obliged.

"Professor! Hurry! It's Remus!"

Both Professor's went into teacher mode and strode towards the door.

**SBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRL**

"They're coming! Remus quick lay down!" Sirius gestured for Remus as he dropped to the ground dramatically, earning a large snicker from James and Peter.

Soon Ginny and Harry's dishevelled figures came sprinting through the portrait hole in concern finding a very worn out Remus who was likely in pain on the floor in Sirius' arms.

Ginny rushed over to Remus, kneeling down. "What happened?"

Sirius shrugged helplessly. "We were up in our dorm, thinking of a plan to put on Snivellus and Remus just went rigid! He even had a slight transformation, look! Chest hair!"

There was a very loud snort that echoed through the hallway as Sirius cast a deadly glare towards James and Peter.

"Pro- Professor…Pl- please hel- help me." Remus breathed in pain as he wheezed. There were even tears forming in his eyes.

"Sirius, get Madam Pomfrey, quick!"

Sirius nodded and ran around the corner to where James and Peter were. "Ok, cast the spell."

James whipped out his wand,, making a whistling sound.

Remus sighed and rolled over on his stomach, standing up and dusting off his clothes. "Sorry, about that Professors, but I'm fine now. Bye!"

With that Remus cheerfully walked around the corridor, leaving a baffled Ginny and Harry behind. Ginny rested her hands on her hips and glared. "What the hell?"

"Harry nodded. "Indeed."

"_Somnus"_

Both Ginny and Harry collapsed.

**HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPW**

Harry groaned, rolling over onto his back. The last thing he remembered was collapsing. Harry jerked up and found Ginny lying next to him. He softly shook her shoulder, causing her to stir.

"Harry? Where are we?" she croaked.

Harry looked around and froze. "Ehm, I don't know but Ginny, I think you might want to look at this."

She looked at him confused and sat up. "What?" Ginny followed his pointing finger and couldn't help but laugh.

There was a be covered in roses, surrounded by candle lights, giving the room a dimmed glow. She got up and walked over to the bed where a note was.

_Dear Professor Harry and Ginny,_

_We know you want to kill us but you can't actually, seeing Heaven doesn't want us and Hell's afraid we might take over. Well, anyway, you're in the Room of Requirement. You can't get out, so tough luck. Oh and Remus says he's fine and also apologizes, that bloody poof. _

_The reason we put you here is beaus whole Hogwarts couldn't help but notice your dilemma of love and decided to help, well, four of us then. _

_So, make the best of this wonderfully created room by __moi__ (Sirius) and eh, well, shag away!_

_The Marauders_

Harry groaned. "How nice, my own father's setting up a date for me to shag you."

Ginny giggled and looked at him curiously. "Why? Don't you want to shag me Professor?"

Harry smiled seductively and made his way towards Ginny until he had her pinned down against the bed. "Do you want me to, Professor Ginny?"

She wrapped her legs around him making both of them groan. "More than you can imagine."

"Then let me show you…"

**A/N: Ok, ahha, as promised, another chapter! So, I need reviews for this! Who wants a sex scene in the next chapter? That's why I stopped there, lol, wasn'****t sure, but you kno what to do if you want it….REVIEW! **

**Oh and you al rock immensely! I think I actually love you mre than you love me, LOL, but then, I got that arrogance from Padfoot here **

**Love ya!**

**Annie,,**


	8. Declarations of Love

**Annie: I should order you all to review like that, it worked, lol. ****And seeing, the majority of the public reviews said to go for the sex scene, I did get a few pm's not to do it, making it a tie, so leaving the decision to my beta… drums rolls You guys will………..get a sex scene, although I must say that I can't give you lot too many details seeing I have to stick with the rating…! **

**Sirius: As if you could do a better job than I.**

**Annie: Whatever Casanova, oh and the story's gonna get darker now, much thanks to Skippy! (Well, not darker in this chap but the next)**

Chapter 7:

_Just like Juliet_

_Belonged to Romeo_

_You can stay prepared that_

_I won't be letting you go_

_In the heat of the night, so right_

_You taste my sweetness on your lips_

_I'll make it better than you ever dreamed_

_And the rest of your life will be just like this, baby__ –Declaration of Love, __Céline__ Dion_

Harry woke up by something tickling his nose. Fluttering his eyes open a few strands of something silky flew into his eyes as eh tried to wipe it away sheepishly. He blinked rapidly, squinting his eyes to see what woke it up and noticed it was red and white? He immediately went in search for his glasses, putting them on when he found them.

Harry smiled when he realized it was Ginny's hair that was currently spread out on his chest that had tickled him awake. Sighing, he brushed the hair out of her face, smiling at the peaceful look on her face, stroking it as he admired the softness and warmth of her cheek.

He let his hands travel down her back before switching their position so he could view her better. Ginny sighed softly and shifted to her side, snuggling into Harry's chest. He smiled, stroking her sides. Finally after all that time, they were together. But Harry wondered for how long, it would be a matter of time that he would have to face Voldemort again and he knew that Voldemort was stronger than he was before Harry 'destroyed' him.

What if he wouldn't be able to defeat him again? Would it even make a difference in defeating him now? Would he even be the person he is today? Harry rubbed his hand against his temple.

"You shouldn't worry so much, than you'll get less headache's." a soft voice croaked from underneath him.

"Morning _carus_," Harry smiled, pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Well, good morning to you too." Ginny smiled, pulling herself on top of Harry.

"Did I wake you?" Harry asked, letting his hands wander down her back.

She inhaled deeply before shaking her head. "No, I woke up because my hard and lumpy pillow shifted by itself."

"Hey! I'm not hard and lumpy!" Harry shot back.

She giggled, kissing his nose affectionately. "Sure you're not love."

"I can be very hard, if you want me too." He whispered, nipping softly on her neck. "Or do you want me to be soft and slow?" His hands trailed up her body and moved his waist slowly, making Ginny whimper.

She arched into his hands when they found her breast, teasing them as he massaged the large mounds. Hands were replaced by his mouth and she let a moan escape her lips. "How do you want me? Hard, rough and passionate?"

"No…" she moaned. "Long, slow and deep."

"Your wish is my command." His hands found her wet folds as her hips arched into his hands, wanting to feel more.

Slow strokes caused her breath to become shallow and short, gasping for air but wanting to scream more. Harry kissed the insides of her thighs, leaving moist spots as he moved his way up her body, fingers still effective.

With their proximity the heat turned up incredibly when their bodies rubbed against each other, a slick sheath of sweat forming over them.

He slowly bit into the skin where her shoulder merged with her neck, penetrating deeply. She let out a wheezing gasps and his head shot up in horror.

"Do it again." she whimpered.

He bit her there, where she asked and got a small cry of pleasure as response. Soon he positioned himself between her, sliding into her welcoming entrance.

"Long," he said, pulling almost completely out and pausing. "Slow." His length began to creep back in, inch by inch. "Deep." His pubic bone met her clit, its intended destination.

She writhed underneath him as she filled the air with soft moans and sighs of pleasure. He scooped her into his arms, only his elbows supporting his weight. She screamed in pleasure as he began to pound into her now, his hips postponing mercilessly into her as his teeth found countless spots to imprint with his brand.

"Your mine."

The possessive words caused her to grip tightly onto Harry as she felt her walls closing down on him. He growled lowly as she clang to him, crying out in rapture as her walls wrapped around him like a velvet fist, her climax triggered his as he thrust into her, letting her milk him in satisfying strokes before collapsing on top of her.

He slowly slid off her, pulling her on top of him, wiping away her damp locks form her forehead.

"Love you."

"Love you too." She whispered back as she soon fell asleep in his arms, once again.

**HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW**

"Come on, moony, let's go wake up our dear Professors." Sirius said as he stretched out on his bed.

Remus nodded, walking behind Sirius in granny-speed, carrying the tray of food that was for the professor in his hand. If he didn't hurry soon, those chocolate muffins would be filing his stomach before he reached the first stairs.

When they reached the Room of Requirements, Remus' stomach gave a growl. He was always imaging things.

_Eat me! You know you want me! Taste my chocolateness in your mouth! Take me now!_

Remus blinked rapidly before handing the tray to Sirius. "You hold it; I think I'm going mad."

Sirius gave him a confused look. 'Why? What's wrong?"

Remus shook his head. "Whatever you do…don't look at the muffin."

"What Mu − oh!"

Too late, Sirius had already looked at the chocolate muffin with the silky layer of chocolate syrup spread over it.

_Hello, Sirius. I'm sure you're hungry. Why don't you eat me? I taste very good….you know you want to._

"Bloody hell!"

"I told you not to look! It's calling you too isn't it?!"

Sirius nodded. "I say we eat it!"

"Now e can't! It's for the professors!"

"Well, it's not as if they're going to die!"

"But…we can't just eat it!"

_Yes, you can…_

They gasped.

"Let's d it quick before anyone sees."

"You hold the bottom and I'll take the top so she doesn't escape!"

- 10 Minutes later.

Sirius wiped his mouth. "Ok, let's go before the other food starts to call us as well."

Remus nodded, propping the last bit of the muffin he and Sirius shared in half into his mouth.

They silently continued their path to the Room of Requirement. Finally reaching the room they heard a loud moan and froze.

"Should we just unlock the door and leave?"

"Good idea."

Sirius unlocked the door – with a lot of speed when he heard a loud animal like growl emerge from within the walls- and turned on his heels, fleeing the scene.

**HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW**

"You ran away?"

"What were we supposed to do? Stand there and wait till they're finished?" Sirius exclaimed.

James shrugged, lying down on his bed and folding his arms behind his head. "I would think you could handle the sound seeing you've shagged half the school."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Jealous are we?"

Before James could respond their dorm room opened and Lily walked inside with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Can we help you?" James asked rather coldly.

Lily sighed deeply. "Can we… can we talk, James?"

"No, we can't.'' he stated flatly.

Lily gave a small whine and walked over to his bed. "James, please? I – WE need to talk."

"No, _we_ don't need to talk. You've made yourself very clear, now if you don't mind I'm trying to relax." James told her.

Lily groaned and before James knew what she was doing Lily kissed him full on the lips. From Sirius' angle it looked as if he was choking in the kiss, but not to ruin the moment he decided no to laugh or at least keep it in.

"What was that for?" James asked breathlessly.

"I'll explain if you come with me, please?" Lily pleaded, her big emerald eyes looking down at him adorably.

He sighed, shifting to get off the bed. "Fine, let me just put on my shoes."

Lily nodded and waited until he was finish and led him out of the room.

"I give them an hour to return." Sirius exclaimed.

**HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW**

"Master, we cannot attack them, not now!" the voice pleaded.

The man in the long black cloak nodded angrily. "If we do so and we fail, Dumbledore will protect them. But we have to find some other way."

"Why don't we wait, master? I heard that Dumbledore's building up an army to fight you."

"An army?" the man bore his red eyes into the man's soul.

"Severus, you do everything you can to get inside Dumbledore's inner circle." He hissed.

"How must I do so, master? Dumbledore has no interest in me! Only for that Potter boy!"

_Crucio_ "Then you find a way!" _Finite_ "Do not dare disobey me, Severus."

"I- I'm s-sorry my lord, pl-please forgive me!"

"Lucius! Make sure Severus gets inside Dumbledore's circle. We will find a way in!"

Lucius Malfoy nodded and bowed to his lord. "But Master, why must we earn Dumbledore's belief now?"

"Do not question me! You will see… in good time."

---

**A/N: Ok, so here's the chapter and sorry for the wait! You ppl can wait for about 2 weeks or less until a next chapter, right? I have exams and then vacation + I have to update another story of miens and A Friend which has been out in the cold for ages! I hope you did like the sex scene; I did my best with the detail thingy's.**

**It was my first sex scene (teehee) so please tell me what you think! I'll be glad to take the criticism!**

**Oh and the next chapter as I stated above will be darker seeing I was turning a bit out of course….We might even have to make a time jump, but I have to find the right time…. **

**Plz review!!! **

**Sirius: She's desperate, help the girl out! Or at least do it for me! She said she was going to pull off some Hogsmeade stunt on me unless you don't review! **

**Annie: cackles wickedly Teehee... ooh and Pirates of the Caribbean owned! Had to mention that, lol. **

**Love ya,,**


	9. The Confrontations & Changes

**Ok, so….hehe. You lot must be saying...she ditched us, well no, not entirely. (I would never!!) Well I did say I was going to update in 2 weeks but it turned into 3 months right? Well, HP came out and I had to recover from my beloved Remmy dying and Tonks behind him as well…but he is definitely not dying in my stories… I'm writing one right now about him… You guys'll read about it soon! And I'll be updating AF soon…I doubt history goes back that far since I last updated that, but I've got holidays in a week so I'll be writing some chapters too make it up to you guys! So I believe we left off with James and Lily strolling off to talk to each other right? So let's go!**

**Sirius: And what about me?!**

…**Don't worry hun, you'll be there soon... you know how to kill a good moment…**

_The Confrontations & Cahnges_

Lily led James towards her room, whispering the password and leading him into her Head Girls' room. The wall was covered in a gold colour and the only thing red was her bed spread which had a golden rose imprinted on it. On the opposite of the bed was a small fire place, crackling softly as it gave the room a warm, cosy look.

Lily led him over to the huge sofa slanted sideways against the wall and patted the seat next to her as she sat down. James actually thought about it for a minute. Under other circumstances he wouldn't have thought twice about sitting next to an offered seat by Lily Evans. He sat down furthest away from her and turned to look at her expectantly.

"Did you want something from me?" he asked rather bluntly.

Lily sighed as her magnificent green eyes looked up at him. "James, listen. I know what happened the other night was rather…"

"Stupid, heartless, cruel, evil, ru—"

"Yes! I know James! You don't need to remind me!" she looked guiltily at the floor, fingers twirling together nervously.

James nodded curtly. "Well then that's settled, then I can go." He stood up and strode towards the door.

"Please wait, James." Lily softly whispered. He turned to face her and saw tears welling up in her eyes. He immediately calmed down and walked towards her, cupping her face. "Lily…what do you want?"

She shook her head, her chin was started to tremble. "I don't know what I want. I want you but I'm…not scared but nervous."

James smiled at her. "Why would you be nervous?"

She smiled and looked at him, running a hand through his messy hair. "Because I'm boring!"

He barked out a laugh as he watched her eyes glowering in annoyance. Before she could even yell at him for laughing at her he planted a kiss on her lips. She recovered fast from the shock as she welcomed his warm tongue.

They devoured each other until breathing became a life matter and James' glasses were fogged up. Lily giggled and gave him a soft kiss. "I bet you've wanted to do that for ages."

"You have no idea!" He laughed and captured her lips again. "And I'll be doing it a lot more often now."

Lily laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You bet on it."

BANG!

Lily squeaked and jumped slightly behind James, peeking over his shoulder to see what happened. On the floor lay Remus with Sirius above him and Peter scattering at the side. Lilly huffed and stood up, hands on her hips. "What are you three doing and how did you get inside here?"

Sirius grinned, brushing off his robes. "We guessed the password right of course. Hey Prongs, guess what the password was!"

"Don't you dare tell him Black!" she screeched.

That was the worst thing she could've done. That was one of the basic life rules; Never ever dare Sirius Black. Lily made a mental note that second to think before she ever spoke to Sirius again.

"Or what, lily-flower?" the mischievous grin spread over his face and he mouthed what one could only be the password.

Lily hurried forward and covered his mouth before whispering, "Ok, here's the deal. You shut up about the password and I'll introduce you to Alexi. You remember her right? The cute Ravenclaw with double D's."

Sirius squinted his eyes in consideration. "Set up a date on Friday for eight."

"Deal."

"That goes for you two as well! Say anything and die!" Lily wiggled her finger towards Peter and Remus. She knew they wouldn't say anything.

James brushed that last part aside, he was focusing on something more. Lily Evans was his girlfriend.

--------------

Ginny rolled over and saw dark stars greeting her gaily. She smiled at the site, soon feeling a long arm wrap around her waist and pulled her towards a source of warmth. She smiled and snuggled back into the warmth.

_Wow…I wouldn't have seen myself in this picture a few months ago._ And suddenly it had dawned on Ginny. She and Harry had been in the Marauder era for months now. They weren't concentrating on helping Harry's parents survive – well at least she wasn't. They were just basically teaching them and having fun fooling around. They didn't come here to do that. They came to help them.

Ginny wondered if Harry had changed his mind. _That's stupid why would he think such a thing?_ She thought to herself. _Well maybe because he realized that even though he brought them back he still won't live the love and happiness they wanted for him. He would've never become the man he was today._

She shook her head. It was stupid to think such a thing, wasn't it? But it was true. She pried Harry's fingers loose from her and climbed out of the bed. Right now she needed a bathroom and saw a door forming not to far from the bed. She sighed and walked towards it, wrapping one of the sheets around her body. _Stupid room didn't come with a heater._ It was a simple bathroom, similar to the one at the Burrow, with a shower and a tub. A face basin with a mirror; its edges scalped in stones.

She walked over to the basin and leaned into the mirror, examining her flushed face and messy hair. She might have looked dishevelled but she had never seen herself wear the expression she was wearing now. Well, once; when she was dating Harry. She would have that gleam in her eye; it was a mix between compassion, pride, happiness and amusement. She never understood why she had that look. She never had it when she was with other boys.

Shrugging she turned to sit on the edge of the tub, turning on the pipes and watched the bath flood with warm water. She ran her fingers through the water, laying her head on one of her knees. She wondered what it would be like to live in this era.

Shoving the thoughts aside for another day she stopped the water and eased herself into the tub, sighing when she felt the warmth surround her. She flicked the bubbles that she had gathered in her hand. Giggling softly when a dozen flew in the air and some landed on her nose.

She conjured some shampoo (well the room did) and she started to massage her hair, moaning at the relaxing ministrations. She startled at the feeling of another pair of hands going through her hair. She cocked her head back to see Harry smiling at her with those brilliant eyes.

"Need some help with that?" he offered smiling before stepping into the tub, shooing Ginny forward.

"Why thank you for begin so generous Mr. Potter." She said planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Harry grinned and turned her around, messaging her head. Ginny couldn't help but moan softly. His hands felt to much better than hers. _Pfff…as if men wash their hair...all they have to do is wet it! We got to wet it, shampoo, conditioner then blow dry! Want to see them pull that off!_

She was able to ignore the little voice by Harry talking to her. "So I decided to get look for you seeing I didn't feel that gorgeous body against me." He nipped the nape of her neck softly, making her shudder.

"Yeah well, I was in terrible need for a bath and you looked to adorable sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake you." She shivered when she felt his hands on her shoulders, sliding down towards her chest.

"Well, you've awakened something more than me last night, Gin." Harry whispered into her ear before sucking on her earlobe which earned a tiny squeal of delight.

"If you don't – oh gods, Harry don't do that!" His hands had found her breasts and he twisted one of her nipples between his fingers, massing the other.

He simply chuckled and let one of his hands travel down to her abdomen. "So what were you doing before I came in?"

_Definitely not anything like this!_

"Mmm, nothing really. Just washing my hair and thinking." She said and let out a strangled moan when his hand found her clit.

"Really? You weren't thinking about me taking you hard and fast inside this tub?" his voice was low and husky now.

Ginny suddenly turned around and pinned him against the tub. "Then why don't you stop teasing me and fuck me already?"

He was slightly taking off guard by her change in attitude but he growled and jammed her against the side. "Your wish is my command."

--------------

After they have emerged from the tub Ginny insisted on taking a shower _alone_ causing Harry to chuckle and he said he was going to find a way out while she was busy.

Harry had already put back on his clothes and was circling the room, thinking hard for an exist. How the hell was he supposed to get out here? _I am going to kill Sirius when I find him and then I'll revive him and kill him again!_

He heard a soft click and turned to see a door in front of him. Suspiciously he walked towards it and opened it. Only to find the room of the 7th year Gryffindor's. And my my, who did we have here. Sirius Black was sleeping in his bed.

Smiling evilly to himself he left the door slight ajar and speed walked into the bathroom. "Ginny! I found and exist!"

She looked slightly startled at the in burst but looked relieved . "Where is the exit then? Let me get dressed a—"

"No! Wait, you know the Marauders set this up right?" Ginny nodded. "Well guess where the door leads to!"

"Ehm, the Ravenclaws girls' dorm?"

Harry gave her a dark look but shook his head. "It's the door to my Dad's room! And Sirius is peacefully sleeping like a rose on his bed. So if you would just let your mind get a bit corrupted and let that Weasley humour slip through…"

Ginny's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and Harry grinned. "You get she powder and I'll take care of the cream and lipstick!"

**Fifteen minutes later…**

Sirius groggily woke up, scratching his crotch before rolling over and dragging himself out of bed. Did he fell asleep? Why did he fall asleep? What was he even doing here? He remembered he was with Remus last after they caught James and Lily who kicked them out for some more privacy. How did he even get here?

Sighing he turned around and stumbled through the portrait hole. Why did he feel so unbalanced? He slowly walked down the stairs, coming across a few 3rd years who looked at him as if he'd sprouted a second head. Dismissing them he walked into the common room and looked around for Remus. He suddenly noticed that everyone was staring at him; the girls giggling and the boys watching him disgustingly.

_What the hell is their problem? _

_They've never seen such handsome thing in their life._

_You would think after seven years they would get used to this godly piece of work._

_Nah, guess not, aye?_

He walked proudly over towards the potrati hole and suddenly tripped as one of his heels flew off.

_Reverse! Heels…?_

He stared at his feet and found that his legs weren't covered in the suualy pants but in a short hot pink skirt. His eyes widened and he ran to the mirror; pushing the girls aside. His eyes widened when he saw his face.

Mouth covered in luscious red lipstick.

Eyes well done by eye pencil and mascara.

Skin was polished with powder.

Hands were well polished in a dark purple.

Shirt was tight against his chest.

Sirius did the only thing he could've done. He screamed and passed out in a cold faint.

--------------

**Annie: ehee… -whistles to herself- Soooo, that was that chapter and the next chapter's gonna be next week cause them my fall break starts So eh.. I'll just make this quick before Sirius here kills me! **

**Sirius: glares Annie to death... How could you do that to me! Hey where are you going?! Don't you run anyway from me! I've never seen anyone do something this outrageous before and I watch National Geographic every day! Come back here young lady! I'm not finished with you!**

**Annie: Don't forget to review!**

**Sirius: you don't deserve any! Come back here right now!!**

**Annie: -flees round the corner -**


	10. Author's note of joy!

Ok, so you all must hate me now severely, but I will post a new chapter. I (Sirius mostly) have decided that I will continue to write this story! I'll probably update late this week, if you're lucky, but I will just mainly change the thought of Harry's main reason he went there….I've got something interesting…don't fret!

Sirius: yes…just like how you didn't update for 4 months after you said it would be 3 weeks…smooth…

Annie: Ok, so don't bother with him, but I'll give you guys a bit of a taste of what's supposed to be coming…

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

Remus walked through the hallways of the Astronomy Tower, Lily hadn't showed up after she dragged James out of the room for some 'alone time', Sirius taking note that he wouldn't return, wanting to throw a sleepover again.

He sighed, he had double work to do tonight, and it was like four nights before full moon. Hearing a noise and some various groans, he sighed; students out of bed. He set a good stride as he turned the corner and found Annie hunched up on the ground, staring blankly at the other wall.

He tapped her shoulder before sliding down next to her. "What are you doing up here? It's already past curfew."

She shrugged. "I always come here during the week before full moon. I like to feel the coldness of the wind. Refreshes the mind."

Remus smiled, shivering when a gush of wind passed through his shirt. "Why would you want to be in the cold and not in the warmth? That's kinda weird."

She offered him a sly smile. "Because every time I go to the warmth it burns be and the cool never hurts me."

Remus studied her and suddenly another wind passed by, her scent filling his nostrils as he suddenly smelled something he never thought he'd smell…

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

Ok, so that's a tiny winy bit of what's more to come, including, Sirius' party, Remus and Annie (Sirius; you and your perverted fantasies with my friend…what about me?!) Lily and James and some darkness.

And seeing I like to write humor better I think, seeing you lot like humor as well, I'll give you a hint that this story will e a rather joyous one and not an angst one…if you can't find the whole meaning behind what I just said, then no worriers, you will find out soon enough!

But now our farewell! Oh and thank you all for not like leaving me or haunting me down for not posting! Forgive me, I'm really sorry!

Sirius; she was!! But you're doing it only for me anyway so what the hell…


End file.
